


Buying Some Quiet

by NidoranDuran



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consentacles, Other, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy has serious work to do, but she needs to deal with Harley Quinn's burst of morning arousal. Thankfully, one of her 'babies' can take care of her girlfriend's needs just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Some Quiet

If Ivy didn't want Harley around then she wouldn't been around; she wasn't some cruel monster, and the fact that Harley was a sweet girl underneath it all only made the thought of leading her on even more impossible to swallow. The blonde was one of a very narrow few humans she could stomach the presence of, in fact going quite well past that and into genuine adoration for her. Harley was almost like a ray of sunlight that she sought to bask in, absorbing all the adoration and love that seemed behind her smile, which may as well have been unbreakable for all the suffering she had fought through to wear it. More plant than human, she wasn't entirely sure if she was still capable of true, abiding love, but whatever she did feel, it was strong and directed solely onto Harley Quinn.

Unfortunately, she did have a habit of being a bit overbearing at times, always popping up with jokes or advances, rising in the late morning and emerging in nothing but her nightgown, descending upon her plantlike lover with handsy advances and a soft, "Oh Red," sang into her ear. "Last night was great, but I was hopin' to snuggle with ya a little when I woke up."

But Ivy was nose-deep into some books, working on some rather important research that required her full attention. There was no way to split it between her notes and her lover, whose hands ran along her hips and up her sides with a firmness that even the red-haired seductress couldn't help but shiver at. There was something about the way Harley touched her that evoked vivid memories of the night before and the rapture they had found together, the intense feelings that were so human she should have rejected them, but which experienced while entangled with her were so powerful she couldn't in good conscience push the away. But sex was a weapon for her, not a state of being. Harley brought out something inside of her, something that even in her studious state made her thighs grind together, but she was not a sexual being, and knew her work had to take priority.

"I'm busy working," she shuddered as the hand trailed down along her bare midriff, giving a little circle to her navel before sinking between her legs, which went from rubbing together to clenching as she tried to stem the approach of the hand on its way to tempt her. "I'm on the verge of something, but I need the time to make sure it will work. If it does, we have a date on Saturday night; how does Gotham Central Bank sound?"

"That sounds great," Harley said, not pulling off of Ivy at all. Her breath was hot against her ear, the weight against her so warm, so tempting. It almost felt like weakness, how easily this girl, so thoroughly and undeniably human, could drag her back into the mammalian sensations and emotions she had pushed away. There was much special about Harley, but nothing that could have justified the reaction she elicited from her, the power she had somehow fallen into. "But I've got all this time to sit here, and watchin' ya do science stuff all day is boring." She pressed a kiss into Ivy's ear that almost shattered her will, infuriating the redhead. Angry at herself entirely--it was impossible to be angry at Harley--for being so easily swayed. Which was why she breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde added, "Can ya at least set me up with something to do?"

Harley hadn't been after her this whole time, she'd just wanted Pamela to take a second from her busy schedule to 'set her up'. She knew perfectly what the woman meant, a little thrill they had discovered together that Harley had taken to with a certain impressive gusto, for as strange as it was. Pamela's lips curled into a smile, head leaning back and planting a little peck onto her girlfriend's lips, relieved as the hand withdrew from her thighs, its message rather clear. It had just a little push to help incentivize getting Harley off her back; just because she'd gone so far off her intended career path didn't mean Harley couldn't use her education to good use. "Of course."

Making an excited sound, Harley pulled away from her love, falling back into a chair in the very crowded-with-plants study, excited as she spun around a little in her chair, unable to contain her excitement at what was to come. Her girlfriend, meanwhile, briefly looked up from her work to give an order to one of her 'babies', a rather massive and tangled vine plant of her own creation, whose tendrils came to life quickly, seizing the outstretched ankle of the spinning blonde and cutting her momentum off quickly. She yelped as the chair throttled to a hard stop, the arm pressing into her waist a little less than comfortably, but the tight, warm feeling of the vine against her skin kept her spirits high as the rolling chair she sat on was pulled toward its dirt-filled hole in the floor, where Ivy had dug right through the foundation and the walls to give it a connection to the soil outside.

The vines squirmed and writhed, nothing conscious necessarily giving them any proclivities toward the beautiful woman whose legs parted, making her pink nightgown ride up and expose plenty of white thigh and teasing glimpses of pink beneath. They were driven by Poison Ivy's order and nothing more. They were to behave like something out of an animated film of incredibly poor taste and artistic merit, to do unspeakable things to her girlfriend while she worked, indulging a fetish even Harley hadn't known she had until the first time she felt them.

One made its way toward her face, eagerly grabbed by the smiling blonde and tugged in close. It was a particularly thick vine, the sort that made her thighs rub together in excitement. "Mazel tov," she laughed, pulling it to her lips and gladly starting to suck on the tendril. It wouldn't do much, and as far as she could tell plants didn't have feelings--she never asked Pam about it for fear of upsetting her with such tactless ignorance--but it seemed the right way to go about this sort of thing, imagining it wasn't some unfeeling vine that was all business, but aching and needy, more cock-like than she could have ever believed. Something that would have enjoyed having her plump lips drag along its length while it sank deeper and deeper into her mouth, squirming against her lapping tongue.

Pamela had introduced her to this wonderful kink by total accident. An attempt to simply spice their night up had taken Harley by storm, piquing interests that simply would not die. It had become one of her new favorite things, the best way to spend 'alone time' when her girlfriend didn't feel up for anything physical. She could just give some sweet words and get a front-row seat to her own tentacle fucking, ravaged by some thick vines, if she was lucky even struck by some thick sap that just added a neat layer of authenticity to the whole experience. She loved that the best, that feeling of almost realism as she was filled every which way and grabbed at by the vines. It was a treat only she ever knew, thanks to her girlfriend and her dominion over plants, and she cherished the secret pleasure fully.

Another vine crept up along her thighs, coiling around her leg and pulling it out to the side before its tip ran along her puffy folds. She was already quite wet and ready; she'd woken up from a sexy dream with more need than she was used to in the mornings, but why use a vibrator when she could instead seek out a superpower-driven tentacle treat instead? Her other leg pulled away to offer her pussy up fully, slick and eager to feel the tendril plunge into it. Her hand dragged quicker along the one in her mouth, stroking it as she pushed on deeper. Two more reached forward, one wrapping her midsection to hold firmly onto her, while another rubbed its damp tip along her ample breasts, teasing the two perky pink nipples that topped them off.

It ensured she was perfectly poised as the one between her legs sank into, settling into a steady, slow rhythm. There was still plenty of extra length from where it stopped coiling around her thigh, letting it bottom out into her if it so wished, but the plant moved slowly, as it had been instructed to. A lazy, passionate pace that would have fit perfectly into the loving and smiling morning sex this was almost like, save for one of the partner's total removal from the situation. It made her moan and squirm against the soft bindings around her midsection and her leg, hips rolling forward gently to meet the thrusts. She didn't need too much to get off when her secret kink was being scratched. It was all quite unambiguously vines fucking and binding her, a twisted thrill only made better by its plant-like texture and how completely removed it was from skin. She didn't fully understand the appeal of it herself, but it felt so good that she was rarely examining or dissecting her own sexual appetites during the act.

 

Deepthroating the vine in her mouth was something she did entirely for fun, throwing her all into fellating and stroking the vine, eyes closed as she moaned and playfully got overworked in the act. Even if it was to something far removed from a real penis, giving a mock blowjob to the vine was part of the experience, something exciting that kept her on her feet and heightened her appetites. Getting fucked every which way by vines simply wasn't the same if she wasn't willing to play along with them, and that would have ruined half the fun! The intensity and the degree to which she got wrapped up in the experience was part and parcel of her fun.

Her pace quickened into a frantic, needy bucking forward of her hips, the desire to feel the fullness offered by the vine constantly and in spite of its motions. It was a sloppy attempt that didn't work out at all, merely leading to more quickly fucking herself on the vine. She moaned and howled around the tentacle whose tip peeked into her throat at each push, sometimes easing in a little deeper when she felt adventurous or got sloppy; she was very rarely a girl focused on the more finesse-oriented sides of sex. Rough and quick suited her just fine.

Fine enough that before long, her muffled moans grew to their highest pitch and her pace was so quick a vine had to seize the chair to keep it from rolling back and forth so quickly it fell over. Her climax was noisy enough to shake Ivy's attention from her notes, Harley squirting messily all over the vine she was now moving considerably faster than; it had taken an almost passive role, remaining still while Harley rode against it like a suction cup dildo. Her orgasm was much more intense than the sex she was having would have implied, but that was Harley. She went fast, came unexpectedly harder, and then came down quickly from her high, slumped in her tingly afterglow in the chair.

But what she hadn't been expecting was for Ivy to feel playful as well, giving her girlfriend some time to relish in her lazy vine fucking before she gave her 'baby' another soft command, breath barely above a whisper as it carried nonetheless across the air toward the plant. Going slow was nice, but it ensured Harley would be hungry again come lunchtime. And frankly, even letting her tire herself out was no promise she wouldn't, but it was as good a chance as she had at getting the clown to leave her in scientific peace. So she ordered the plant to really put her through her paces, for the good of everyone involved. She would get her silence, and Harley would get off.

The vines seized her arms and wrists, pulling her up off of the chair as they all at once got into position, wasting no time in their twisted surprise. She was bound quickly, pulled upright and spread eagle, with vines squeezing her breasts and holding tightly onto every stretch of flesh Ivy assumed she would be excited by the firm grip around. Which, to be fair, was most of her; Harley was a bit of a kinkster. But of heaviest importance with the thickest of the vines, slapping against her pale, supple ass, making it jiggle and bounce before it dragged its way up her crack, rubbing circles against her skin until it came to rest at her pink back door.

Harley's chest tightened and her breath raced, the vines in her mouth and her pussy withdrawing at the same time to leave her panting and dripping sticky quim all over her thighs. Her wet orgasm only started things, helped by the sudden bondage and the promise of triple penetration that kept her squirm excitedly. “Aw Red, ya shouldn't have,” she sang, happily opening her mouth wide, eyes shut as she braced herself for what was to come. She'd had a good pace going, but this was her favorite part; the rough stuff. It didn't always happen, keeping the merciless pounding by the vines a special treat, and she was hungry for it. “C'mon already, don't leave me hangin' around like this. What do I look like to you, a tomato?” She would have put her fists against her hips for good measure were she not too bound to do have much freedom of motion at all; the tight coiling of vines around her body kept her ensnared and in place.

All three tentacles shoved into Harley in unison, which as far as the clown was concerned, was precisely how it should have been. The feeling of total overstuffed bliss, all three vines wasting no time in pumping hard and fast into her holes. She shivered and moaned around the one that decided to test how 'playful' her fellatio had been by pushing down deep, fucking her throat. Only Harley could have smiled as wide as she did as she gagged on something rigid pounding her face, but a little roughness only riled up the clown girl up. Nobody ever got hurt with a little well-natured kinky fun!

Her lower body was ravaged at both ends in perfect unison. Her dripping pussy and her tightly-clenching ass received deep thrusts, vines bottoming out in both holes with each powerful thrust. They took her body, and the slow writhe of the bindings around her torso peeled up her nightgown to reveal her entire pale form, nearly flawless and writhing as much as it could in its limited capacity, breasts bouncing even with the tight grip of the tentacles around them, fondling the fatty flesh and rubbing against her nipples. 

Held upright by the vines, there was nothing to brace against, and the limited motion kept her fairly still, each powerful thrust into her shaking her to the core and leaving her no way to alleviate the powerful trembling throughout her body. So hot off the heels of her first release, she could already feel the heat welling in her stomach, the lust washing over her. She was already painfully close to another orgasm, and tried to convey as much through muffled moans and sloppy, wet gags as her mouth was violated; she'd tried talking stubbornly through much, much worse than that.

Cumming didn't stop it; she continued to be triple-stuffed through her lengthier, wetter release, gushing all over the place and howling around the vine in her mouth. The relentless fucking kept her from recovering, drew the tingling bliss of her orgasm out longer, kept her entire body surging and her nerves lit up brilliantly. She struggled harder against the vines, which in turn only got tighter, keeping her in place as firmly as possible as they tried to exhaust the blonde with thorough, relentless fucking until she could take no more.

Which was exactly how Harley liked it. Being stuffed and pounded and bound like this. It was the sweetest of thrills to indulge in something so far from vanilla. Even if Pamela was off researching and not personally guiding the tentacles, it was still her thoughts and love that drove her to send the vines upon her like this, something she was eager to give credit for. It was an act of love whether she would admit it or not; Harley was certain of it, even if she always refuted her love's questions about psychoanalyzing her by saying she flunked her plant psych course. Anything to make her girlfriend feel more comfortable in their crime partnership-turned-romance.

Ivy found herself looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend as she screamed through her third orgasm, shorter apart from the second than it had been with the first. The fourth wouldn't have taken very long at all, and she knew that so many in such a short time would likely knock her out, paired with how exhausting the multidirectional pounding was. Harley had to be driven to points of lust well beyond her current state to go harder than four, though when she was, she could sometimes push herself up into the double digits before crumpling into an exhausted heap. The sight of Harley all ravaged and writhing in spite of the tight hold on her almost pulled her down into depths of lust she feared she couldn't come back from.

In fact, had Harley's fourth taken a moment longer she may have jumped in on the action, but the telltale signs of exhaustion set in as she came again, just as wet and gushy as the first three, but quieter. Her moans weren't as powerful, the indomitable fire in her eyes beginning to ebb a little as she began to feel her energy slip. She was aflame, but her body had been so battered by release that she didn't have the energy to dance on fire as she wanted to.

The vines pulled out of her as she gasped and whimpered, a meek middle ground between lusty moans and exhausted whines. A little reward to cap off her treat came in the form of the vine in her face, which blasted her pale features with a thick, translucent green sap. Not quite the texture and consistency of semen, but in her exhaustion she'd take any facial she could get as the sign of a job well done.

Gently, she was eased back into her rolling chair. “Thanks a lot Red,” she said softly, letting a soft yawn pass her lips. “I think I'm gonna take a nap, why don't ya wake me when it's lunch time? I think I'll have some...” She trailed off, eyes closing and head tilting to the side as she fell asleep mid-sentence.

Ivy finally had her quiet; Harley would nap for as long as she was left to most likely, and she could finish reading her notes in peace, although not before dealing with one final thing for the blonde that had given her far more light than she thought possible. She pulled a blanket from the closet and carried it over, spreading it out gently upon the sleeping clown to keep her warm; leaving her cold was unthinkable.

Pamela Isley may have surrendered her humanity, but she wasn't a monster.


End file.
